


I really want this to work.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Steve Rodgers, Past Tony Stark/Stephen Strange - Freeform, Steve is Peter's step-dad, Tony and Stephen are Peter's biological parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Steve and Tony find out there having a baby and Steve's worried about how his stepson was going to take it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	I really want this to work.

Steve and Peter had always had a strained relationship. Although Steve and Tony had been together since Peter was ten Peter always saw Steve as the reason his parents were no longer together.

As Peter got older his relationship with Steve got better, with him finally starting to see Steve as worthy of being married to his dad.  
But that was all put to the test when Peter was sixteen and Steve and Tony found out the shocking news that Steve was pregnant.

"How are we supposed to tell Peter?" Steve asked as he paced up and down his and Tony's room.

"We just tell him. Peter always wanted a little brother or sister when he was younger, he'll be happy." Tony told Steve trying to get his husband to calm down knowing that it wasn't good for either Steve or the baby for him to be stressed.

"That was when you were still with Stephen. This is different." Steve pointed out.

"Steve he is going to be happy, stop worrying." Tony tried again knowing that Steve had a point but hoping Peter had gotten over all of that stuff and would just be happy for them.

"I don't want him to feel like he's being replaced." Steve sighed as he finally stopped pacing. "He felt like I was replacing his dad when I first got here what if he feels the same with the baby."

"We will deal with that if it comes to it but I really don't think it's going to babe." Tony said pulling Steve in for a hug. "This baby is a good thing and we need to just think about the positives."

"Your right." Steve deflated in Tony's arm.

"I know I am." Tony joked trying to make his husband laugh. 

**************************************************************

“We need to talk to you buddy.” Tony said to Peter as the three of them eat dinner one night.

“What’s up?” Peter asked as he looked up at his dad.

“I’m pregnant.” Steve told him trying to keep his nerve at bay.

“You’re pregnant?” Peter asked not sure how he felt about that.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded as he fought of the urge to place a hand on his still flat stomach.

“I didn’t know you were trying for a baby.” Peter comment’s still trying to get his head around this.

“We weren’t trying for a baby.” Tony answered after noticing the look on his husbands face. “But we are happy about this.”

“Okay.” Peter nodded words not seeming to come to him right now. 

“Are you okay with this?” Steve asked his nerves still there. 

“Does it matter?” Peter asked looking away from Steve and back to his dad. “It’s not like I get a choice.”

“Yeah you don’t.” Tony nodded trying not to get mad at his son who was just trying to cope with a big change. “But we would love to know what you thought about this.”

“I don’t know dad.” Peter sighed truthfully. “I didn’t think you wanted to have another kid.”

“I didn’t until I found out I was.” Tony told him. “Just because me and Steve are having a baby it doesn’t mean were trying to replace you. You’re still my son, no matter what.”

“Okay whatever.” Peter sighed as he ate his last bit of food. “Can I go now?”

“Yeah sure.” Tony nodded before turning to look at his husband. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Steve nodded before he himself got up. “I have some work to do.”

“Okay.” Tony nodded again knowing that his husband just needed some too alone. “Don’t stay up to late.”

“Aren’t I normally the one that says that?” Steve asked with a small laugh.

“Normally yeah.” Tony laughed glad that Steve didn’t seem to upset.

“I’ll be up shortly.” Steve promised before walking out of the kitchen.

*************************************************************************************

“Can I talk to you?” Tony asked when Peter let him into his room later that night. 

“What?” Peter asked looking up at his dad annoyed.

“I know this is a shock.” Tony started as he moved to sit down next to his son. “But Steve and I are really happy about this and it would mean a lot to us if you could at least try.”

“Of course Steve’s happy he’s finally getting a kid of his own.” Peter muttered hoping his dad hadn’t heard him.

“Steve see’s you as his son.” Tony said having heard what his son said. “You know that.”

“I’m not his son this kid will be his.” Peter pointed out deciding it was better for his dad to know how he was feeling. 

“I know you haven’t always been happy about mine and Steve’s relationship but Steve loves you and that won’t change with the new baby.” Tony promised as he placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“Does dad know?” Peter asked when a picture of his dad caught him out of the Conner of his eye.

“We haven’t told anyone else yet.” Tony told him. “Steve wanted you to be the first to know.”

“He did?” Peter asked a little shocked.

“Yeah.” Tony smiled. “Nothing is going to change with the new baby, your still my son you’re always going to be my son and you’ll still be Steve’s son.”

“Aren’t you a bit old to have a kid?” Peter asked deciding it was better to lighten the mood.

“Hey.” Tony said faking hurt. “I’m not that old.”

“I know dad had me when you were forty, so that means your fifty six now.” Peter pointed out knowing this was going to annoy his dad.

“I’m fifty-five.” Tony corrected even though it didn’t mean much. “And Steve is only thirty-eight.”

“Steve’s only thirty-eight?” Peter asked shocked somehow not having known this about his step-dad.

“How did you not know that kid?” Tony said shocked with a small laugh.

“I don’t know I just don’t think anyone really mentioned his name at any party’s or anything.” Peter shrugged also not sure how he didn’t know this. “When are you going to tell dad?”

“Soon I promise you won’t have to keep it from him for long.” Tony promised knowing keeping it from his dad wasn’t something Peter would want. “You should probably tell Steve that you’re happy for him though, I think he he’s a little upset.”

“I will.” Peter stood up knowing it was better to just get it over and done with.

******************************************************************************

“Can I come in?” Peter asked as he stood in the entrance to Steve’s office.

“Of course.” Steve smiled as he looked over at his step-son. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Peter started he stood in the entrance awkwardly. “I am happy for you and Papa I really am.”

“Thanks Peter.” Steve said with a smile so happy that Peter was okay with everything that was happening.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I am considering writing a follow-up story were the tell Stephen and some of the other team members, if you would like to read that please let me know.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but I might have missed some and if I did please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
